


Poprzez czas

by DarcydAngouleme



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Good Loki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarcydAngouleme/pseuds/DarcydAngouleme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opowieść o jedynej miłości Lokiego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poprzez czas

Midgard, świat śmiertelników umiejscowiony na styku wymiarów, pełen prymitywnych form życia.  
Midgard, świat śmiertelników czczących i wielbiących nas bardziej niż własne nędzne żywota.  
Midgard, świat śmiertelników pełen chwastów, które muszą być wyplenione przez Los.  
Midgard, świat śmiertelników z kwieciem unoszącym się ponad chaszcze ludu.  
Bóg Oszustwa siedział u brzegu rzeki Glomma. Wiał mroźny wiatr, siekł powietrze pełne płatków śniegu. Krajobraz był pełen bieli i szarości. Bóg przyglądał się swojemu odbiciu w płynącej zimnej rzece. Nagle pośród wody zobaczył inną twarz. Uniósł oczy na stojącą na przeciwnym brzegu ludzką kobietę. Żywy karmin jej pukli aż raził. Poruszane wiatrem owijały się wokół drobnej postaci nie pozwalając mu dojrzeć jej oczu. Wiatr ucichł, włosy opadły na puszysty płaszcz Matki Ziemi. Kobieta odgarnęła włosy z twarzy zlodowaciałymi dłońmi. Miała niebieskawą twarz, sine, drżące usta i na wpół opuszczone powieki. U jej stóp leżał ceber. Ukłoniła się bóstwu, nabrała wody z koryta.  
\- Kim jesteś?  
\- Vanya. - Odpowiedziała nadal nie patrząc w twarz Pana.  
\- Cóż za mąż kobiecie swej pozwala odchodzić od domostwa w dzień taki jak ten? – Zapytał podnosząc się z ziemi.  
Jej oczy chwyciły jego i zajaśniały dziką żółcią.  
\- Martwy.  
Podniosła się z klęczek. Jej szata przemokła do ostatniego włókna. Chwyciła ceber oburącz, złożyła bóstwu pokłon i odeszła. Jej ogniste włosy owijały się wokół pni mijanych drzew, jednak ani razu nie powstrzymały chodu swej właścicielki. Bóg spojrzał na śnieg, po którym stąpała. Jego nienaruszony stan zdziwił go. Kiedy spojrzał w kierunku kobiety, tej już nie było. Zmarszczył brwi i poszedł w przeciwnym kierunku.  
Mijały dni, tygodnie, miesiące, a kobiety nie było widać. Czerwień jej włosów barwiła umysł boga nie dając mu chwili wytchnienia. Śnił o żółtych oczach. Sinych, drżących wargach, które rumienią się pod gorącem namiętnych pieszczot. O ciele koloru hambergitu, wijącym się pośród futer i ognistych pukli.  
*  
Bóg Oszustwa siedział u brzegu rzeki Glomma. Wiatr surowo ciął przejrzyste powietrze, a po nieboskłonie gnały alabastrowe chmury. Nie zagrzewały miejsca nad Glommą, pędziły ku morzu Bałtyckiemu. Krajobraz był odwiecznie szaro-biały z przebłyskami czerni skał. Pan skierował wzrok ku zbliżającym się głosom, między pnie starego lasu. Skóra tak samo biała, oczy tak samo dzikie. Włosy jednak przybrały kolor pni drzew w pełni lata. Szczupłe ciało owleczone modrą szatą z rzędem malutkich guzików na przodzie. Jej spracowane dłonie zaciskały się na połach futra i rąbku szaty. Jej wzrok spoczywał na ziemi. Jedna z jej towarzyszek pociągnęła ją za futro. Czwórka dziewcząt stanęła. Skierowały ku niemu wzrok, spojrzały wymownie na siebie i ukłoniły się głęboko. W ciszy podeszły do strumienia i nabrały wody w cebry.  
\- Kim jesteś, dziewko w futrze?  
Kobieta uniosła wzrok.  
\- Vanya. – Odpowiedziała, nadal nie patrząc w twarz bóstwa.  
\- Cóż za mąż kobiecie swej pozwala odchodzić od domostwa w dzicz taką jak ta? – Zapytał podnosząc się z kłody.  
Jej oczy zajaśniały dziką żółcią.  
\- Martwy.  
Podniosła się z klęczek zasłaniając swoje towarzyszki. Śnieg zaczął delikatnie prószyć. Ukłoniły się ponownie i odeszły z cebrami pełnymi lodowatej wody.  
Mijały dni, tygodnie, miesiące a kobiet nie było widać. Brąz jej włosów barwił umysł boga nie dając mu chwili wytchnienia. Śnił o żółtych oczach. Rumianych ustach i policzkach. O ciele koloru hambergitu wijącym się pośród futer i kasztanowych pukli.  
*  
Bóg Oszustwa siedział u brzegu rzeki Glomma. Wiatr łagodnie tańczył pośród gęstego igliwia i listowia. Bawił się połami szat bóstwa, które trzepotały niczym flaga. Woń wrzosów i traw unosiła się w powietrzu. Świat był pełen życia i kolorów, tak samo jak on był pełen tęsknoty i bólu. Usłyszał tętent kopyt i cichutkie śmiechy dziewcząt. Malutka grupka mężczyzn i kobiet zjechała na polanę po drugiej stronie. I ona. Skóra tak samo biała, włosy płomienne jak niegdyś, oczy jej jednak błękitne. Ubrana w szmaragdowo-złocistą suknię z licznymi falbanami i kokardkami na łokciach. Na jej szyi lśniły perły. Spostrzegłszy go, zatrzymała konia i z gracją zsunęła się z siodła. Podeszła do brzegu i ukłoniła się.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że nie przerywamy tobie, szlachetny panie?  
Jej malowane usta rozchyliły się w nieśmiałym uśmiechu. Pokręcił głową machając ręką.  
– Napoimy nasze konie i ruszymy dalej.  
Bacznie się mu przyglądała, jednak żadne z nich słowa nie rzekło. Po kwadransie pożegnawszy bóstwo odeszli.  
Mijały dni, tygodnie, miesiące, a towarzystwa nie było widać. Czerwień jej włosów barwiła umysł boga nie dając mu chwili wytchnienia. Śnił o modrych oczach. Rumianych ustach i policzkach. O ciele koloru hambergitu, wijącym się pośród futer i ognistych pukli.  
*  
Bóg Oszustwa leżał u brzegu rzeki Glomma. Wiatr leniwie kołysał trawą i szeptał pośród drzew wiekowego lasu. Muskał bladą skórę bóstwa leżącego pośród traw, trzymającego źdźbło między bladymi wargami. Z nieboskłonu lał się żar, przed którym nie było ucieczki. Nawet jaskinie były go pełne. Zwierzęta drzemały w swych norach, śniąc o chłodnym powiewie. Ona siedziała w cieniu pośród wysokich pni, trzymając na kolanach księgę, od treści której policzki barwiły się krwią. Obok niej leżała porzucona peruka, a po jej ramionach owleczonych błękitnym atłasem spływały pukle lawy. Skóra jej była biała, usta malowane, rzęsy wydłużone. Delikatne jej dłonie pieściły karty księgi. Uniosła wzrok w natchnieniu i rozczuleniu i skierowała go ku pogodnemu niebu. Srebro rozbłysło emocjami, a później spoczęło pod bladymi powiekami. Leżał tak i przyglądał się jej spokojnemu ciału i rozszalałej duszy.  
\- Panienko Vanyo!  
Piskliwy głos podrażnił jego uszy. Leniwie skierował wzrok ku biegnącej służce.  
– Panienko Vanyo!  
Kobieta podniosła się z siadu i spojrzała na roztrzęsioną młodą dziewczynę.  
\- Pan Gustaw nie żyje!  
Płomiennowłosa zastygła, oczy jej zmatowiały, rumieniec zniknął. Stelaż sukni okazał się nagle być zbyt ciężkim. Jej nogi załamały się i kobieta upadła na kolana. Z oczu zaczynały płynąc łzy.  
\- Więc… Mąż mój… Martwy. – Załkała.  
Mijały dni, tygodnie, miesiące, a kobiety nie było widać. Czerwień jej włosów barwiła umysł boga nie dając mu chwili wytchnienia. Śnił o szarych oczach. Rumianych ustach i bladym licu. O ciele koloru hambergitu, wijącym się pośród futer i ognistych pukli.  
*  
Bóg Oszustwa stał oparty o drzewo nad rzeką Glomma. Ołowiane chmury ociężałym krokiem przemierzały nieboskłon. Grzmoty wstrząsały powietrzem, błyskawice przeszywały niebo. Deszcz lał się niezliczonymi strumieniami. Bóg wyjrzał spod korony drzewa i przyglądał się wzburzonej przyrodzie. Uśmiechał się delikatnie pod nosem, wiedząc, czyja wściekłość kryje się za grzmotami i błyskawicami. Trawa wbijana była w ziemię przez wielkie krople, drzewa trzęsły się struchlałe, targane przez wzmożony wiatr we wszystkie strony. Zwierzyna pochowała się w swoich norach i nie śmiała nawet wyjrzeć. Bóstwu zdawało się, że bogini Hel kroczyła ku pobliskiemu miasteczku nad rzeką. Spojrzał na szarpiący się w korycie nurt. Mimo całego harmidru słyszał jak podchodzi. Jej przemoczone trzewiczki pluskały, nasączona wodą biała suknia z bufiastymi rękawkami przyległa do ciała. Brązowe włosy związane w rozpadający się powoli kok, twarz biała ze strachu, usta drżące z zimna, policzki czerwone z wysiłku. Oparła się o pień tego samego drzewa po drugiej stronie. Bóg przylgnął do niego i ułożył na nim dłonie. Dziewczyna osunęła się na ziemię prawie nieprzytomna. Chrząknął i obszedł drzewo.  
\- Kim jesteś?  
\- Na imię mi Vanya. – Wysapała.  
Trzymała dłoń na klatce piersiowej i próbowała uspokoić serce.  
– Mieszkałam w pobliskiej wiosce, jednak nurt rzeki ją zmył! – Z jej oczu pociekły gorące łzy smutku. – Mój mąż… Martwy.  
Nakryła twarz dłońmi. Pan zsunął ze swoich ramion szmaragdowy płaszcz i okrył je drżące ramiona. Uniosła twarz dziękując mu.  
\- Ta ścieżka prowadzi do malutkiej osady. Tam pani pomogą.  
Uścisnęła jego dłonie w podzięce i odeszła chwiejnym krokiem. Usłyszał coś po drugiej stronie rzeki. Kiwnął głową w stronę uśmiechniętej Hel.  
Mijały dni, tygodnie, miesiące, a kobiety nie było widać. Brąz jej włosów barwił umysł boga nie dając mu chwili wytchnienia. Śnił o piwnych oczach. Drżących ustach i bladym licu. O ciele koloru hambergitu, wijącym się pośród futer i kasztanowych pukli.  
*  
Bóg Oszustwa siedział w kawiarni w Fredrikstad sacząc w spokoju kawę. Z goryczą rozmyślał nad postępem technologii, który pozbawił go „domostwa”. Po chwili otrząsnął się z tych rozmyślań i kontynuował lekturę „Nogle Strikketøisbetragtninger” Camilli Collett. Nie była ona może pasjonująca, ale zajmowała mu czas, którego jako bóg miał aż za dużo. Za oknem delikatnie prószył śnieg, a wiatr kierował go na szybę. Przewrócił kartkę i chciał zaczął kolejny rozdział, jednak jakiś ruch w kąciku oka zwrócił jego uwagę. Przez drzwi weszła ona. Płomiennorude włosy miała upięte wysoko z tyłu głowy w wytworny kok, z którego wystawało kilka pukli włosów niczym ogniste serpentyny. Oczy miała zielonkawobrązowe, cerę białą z zarumienionymi od mrozu policzkami. Jej wąską kibić otulał gorset połączony z marynarką o długich rękawkach zakończonych futrem. Guziki sięgały podstawy szyi i tam materiał rozchylał się odsłaniając delikatną skórę. Futro otulało jej kark z tyłu i szło wraz ze szwem, aby spotkać się na wysokości piersi po obu stronach wiązań gorsetu. Prosta suknia sięgała ziemi. Jej pierwsza warstwa była wytwornie upięta, pokazując spodni, haftowany złotem materiał, który był także wkomponowany pomiędzy wiązania gorsetu i kołnierz. Reszta stroju była koloru lodu. Za nią kroczył dostojny pan w cylindrze, który zdjął z głowy natychmiast po przekroczeniu progu lokalu. Szpakowate włosy zdradzały jego wiek. Pod krzaczastymi brwiami błyskały mroźne oczy. Jego bladą twarz o męskich rysach przecinało kilka blizn. Miał na sobie idealnie dopasowany czarny frak. Usiedli w głębi pomieszczenia niedaleko paleniska, ku któremu ona wyciągnęła dłonie. Bóg obserwował szczęśliwą parę z nieukrywaną goryczą i zazdrością. Z trudem powrócił do powieści, jednak jego umysł wyłapywał każde wypowiedziane przez nią słowo. Do kawiarni wtargnęła grupa ludzi. Nim bóg zdążył się im przyjrzeć, jeden z mężczyzn wyciągnął broń i wycelował w towarzysza pięknej damy. Huk wstrząsnął całym towarzystwem, a bóstwu mignęła znajoma twarz Hel w oblepionym śniegiem oknie. Krzyk dziewczyny zwrócił jego uwagę. Podbiegł do niej rozlewając resztę kawy. Przecisnął się między uciekającymi ludźmi. Kiedy stanął przy niej ona obejmowała zwłoki swego męża.  
\- Proszę pani, proszę go puścić. – Powiedział, kucając przy niej.  
Ona zwraca ku niemu zapłakane oczy.  
\- Martwy. – Wyszeptała.  
Mijały dni, tygodnie, miesiące, a kobiety nie było widać. Płomienie jej włosów barwiły umysł boga nie dając mu chwili wytchnienia. Śnił o zielonych oczach. Drżących ustach i bladym licu. O ciele koloru hambergitu, wijącym się pośród futer i rudych pukli.  
*  
Bóg Oszustwa siedział przy stoliku wraz ze swoim śmiertelnym towarzystwem w jednym z dziesiątek klubów. Popijali gin i obserwowali kobiety. Każdy z nich wybrał sobie jedną i podszedł z nadzieją na upojne chwile. On natomiast siedział sącząc drink. Przyglądał się tańczącym z ledwo ukrywanym śmiechem. Kilka kobiet spoglądało w jego stronę zachęcająco, kokietując. On jednak odwracał wzrok w odmowie. Do klubu weszło kilka kobiet, każda ubrana w ten sam model sukienki o różnych wzorach. Ona miała na sobie szmaragdową, idealnie komponującą się z krótkimi ognistymi lokami ściśniętymi opaską z kilkoma piórkami wystającymi ponad jej drobną postać. Wąska talia, dekolt lekko odsłaniający jej kształtne piersi i szeroka spódnica. W dłoni trzymała drobną, czarną kopertówkę pasującą do butów. Jej towarzyszki próbowały ją pocieszyć przynosząc drinki, wskazując mężczyzn. Ona jednak zachowywała poważną minę, jedynie kąciki jej ust unosiły się na dźwięk żartów lub plotek. Dopił whisky, w przypływie odwagi podniósł się z krzesła i podszedł do chichoczących kobiet.  
\- Czy mogę smutną towarzyszkę poprosić do tańca? – Zapytał wyciągając ku niej dłoń z delikatnym uśmiechem.  
Po kilku sekundach rozważań chwyciła jego dłoń. Poprowadził ją na środek parkietu i wkrótce zaczęli poruszać się w takt muzyki. Nawiązała się między nimi luźna rozmowa o wszystkim i o niczym. Śmiała się już odważnie, zakrywając jednak usta. Podał jej kolejnego drinka, stuknęli się kieliszkami i sączyli powoli. Nie śmiał jej tknąć.  
\- Cóż za mężczyzna wypuszcza z ramion tak czarującą kobietę?  
Ona spoważniała i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, które zajaśniały.  
\- Martwy, szanowny panie. – Jednym haustem wypiła drinka, wtłaczając w siebie także uczucie goryczy. Wsunęła pomiędzy wargi oliwkę.– Martwy.  
Mijały dni, tygodnie, miesiące, a kobiety nie było widać. Płomień jej włosów barwił umysł boga nie dając mu chwili wytchnienia. Śnił o niebieskich oczach. Roześmianych ustach i rumianych policzkach. O ciele koloru hambergitu, wijącym się pośród futer i czerwonych pukli.  
*  
Bóg Oszustwa uwielbiał piękno pod wszystkimi postaciami, a najbardziej pod postacią kobiety. Świat wszedł teraz w okres, w którym moda stawał się coraz bardziej odważna. Więcej kobiecych kształtów wychodziło na światło dzienne i naprawdę to lubił. Siedział w parku czytając londyńską gazetę pośród hałasujących dzieci i samochodów. Grupki przyjaciół i pary rozmawiały żywo, roztaczając wokół siebie szczęście. Pogoda była wymarzona. Bóg uniósł wzrok znak gazety i spojrzał na siedzącą na ławce obok kobietę jego marzeń. Czarne włosy do łopatek spięła po bokach głowy, aby nie wpadały do oczu. Biała koszula z krótkimi bufiastymi rękawkami i falbaniastym dekoltem ze wstążeczką na piersiach wsunięta była w długą do kolan czerwoną spódnicę w białe kwiaty. Jej czarne oczy z przejęciem śledziły treść trzymanego w drżących dłoniach listu. Zasłoniła dłonią usta.  
\- Przepraszam, czy wszystko w porządku? – Zapytał znając już odpowiedź. Bo ona za każdym razem jest taka sama i brzmi:  
\- Martwy.  
Spojrzał w jej zaszklone oczy i obejrzał bladą twarz. Podała mu list nawet o tym nie myśląc. Prześledził pobieżnie tekst i odłożył korespondencję na kolana.  
\- Przykro mi.  
Chciał położyć jej dłoń na ramieniu, jednak nie śmiał. Tak jak zawsze. Mimo że dziewczynie wydawało się za każdym razem, że nadchodził jej własny koniec świata, Ziemia nie stawała, tylko kręciła się dalej, tak jak przed wydarzeniami autorstwa uroczej Hel, którą widział wpełzającą na pokład jednego ze statków po brzegi wypełnionymi żołnierzami.  
\- Zginął za ojczyznę. Powinna być pani z niego dumna.  
\- Jestem. – Przełknęła ślinę i starła cieknące łzy. – Jestem.  
Mijały dni, tygodnie, miesiące, a kobiety nie było widać. Czerń jej włosów barwił umysł boga nie dając mu chwili wytchnienia. Śnił o czarnych oczach. Drżących ustach i bladym licu. O ciele koloru hambergitu, wijącym się pośród futer i hebanowych pukli.

*  
Bóg Oszustwa siedział na ławeczce, pod daszkiem lichego przystanku. Ona siedziała obok. Rude włosy niedbale spięła wsuwkami z tyłu głowy, a niesforne loki zakrywały jej lekko piegowatą twarz. W świetle pobliskiej latarni cała jej postać była czarna. Buty na wysokim obcasie, owleczone ciepłymi rajstopami nogi, falista spódnica sięgająca kolan oraz koszula z szerokimi, bufiastymi rękawami i haftem na dekolcie. Do tego wisior w kształcie celtyckiego krzyża. Wzrok skupiła na dłoniach, których palce splatały się ze sobą. Ukradkowo spojrzeli na siebie w tym samym czasie. On uśmiechnął się zawadiacko, ona nieśmiało. Rozejrzała się niepewnie po ulicy przed nimi. Posyłali sobie ukradkowe spojrzenia, póki znowu się nawzajem na tym nie przyłapali. Przysunęła się nieco bliżej i założyła kosmyk włosów za drobne uszko.  
\- Przepraszam, czy my się znamy? – Zapytała, siadając bokiem na ławce.  
Uniósł brew z lekkim uśmiechem.  
\- Wydaje mi się pan znajomy.  
\- I mnie pani twarz wydaje się znajoma.  
Usiadł przodem do niej.  
\- Dziwne. - Zaśmiała się, czerwieniąc.  
\- Magiczne.  
Przysunęli się bliżej siebie.  
\- Nie zimno ci?  
\- Troszkę. - Przyznała.  
Bóg zdjął ze swoich ramion płaszcz i nakrył nim delikatne ramiona dziewczyny. - Dziękuję, jest pan bardzo uprzejmy.  
\- Zawsze do usług.  
–Nazywam się Vanya, a pan?  
\- Loki.  
Dziewczyna zastanowiła się przez moment.  
– Loki... Oryginalne imię.  
\- Tak samo jak pani.  
\- Podobno skandynawskie.  
\- Jak i moje.  
\- Od Boga Oszustwa?  
\- Nie inaczej.  
\- Mam zacząć się martwić?  
\- Wyglądam na boga?  
\- Szczerze? - Zagryzła kokieteryjnie dolną wargę. - Troszkę.  
Zaśmiali się. Nagle lunął deszcz, mocno uderzając o blaszany dach. Dziewczyna lekko się zlękła i przysunęła bliżej mężczyzny. Była już na wyciągnięcie ręki. Wystarczyło, aby uniósł dłoń i dotknął, chociaż musnął jej dłoni, niewinnie, czysto. Z oddali rozległ się odgłos silnika. Autobus podjechał rzężąc żałośnie. Para wstała z ławki. Otworzył jej szarmancko drzwi i wszedł zaraz za nią. Zapłacili za bilet i usiedli najdalej od kierowcy. Pojazd był zupełnie pusty. Tylko oni dwoje. Ona otulona jego płaszczem, który był na nią dużo za duży, on siedzący po przeciwnej stronie kanapy, przypatrując się jej. Blada cera i dzikie, żółte oczy. Podeszła do niego i usiadła obok. Oparła się o jego ramię, a on objął ją w talii. Czuł jak jej gorący oddech przenika koszulę i pali jego skórę. Nareszcie poczuł jej ciepło, usłyszał jej oddech i bicie serca. Wysiadła dwa przystanki dalej.  
Mijały dni, tygodnie, miesiące, a dziewczyny nie było widać. Karmel włosów barwił umysł boga nie dając mu chwili wytchnienia. Śnił o kocich oczach. Roześmianych ustach i piegowatym licu. O ciele koloru hambergitu, wijącym się pośród futer i rudych pukli.  
*  
Bóg Oszustwa naprawdę polubił plaże śmiertelników. Były pełne pięknych, roznegliżowanych śmiertelniczek. Co prawda ich piękno nie równało się z boskim powabem chociażby Idunn, ale były o wiele bardziej odważne. Pokazywały brzuchy i uda, na widok których boginie wyklęłyby te ślicznotki. Żadna z nich jednak nie miała tych włosów, tych ust, tej skóry, tego ciała, tego głosu. Były jak pole stokrotek, które musiał pokonać, aby dojść do prawdziwego kwiatu paproci. Wtem weszła i ona. Kwiat nad kwiaty, perła nad perłami, rubin na rubinami. Czerwone włosy ściągnięte w niedbały kłos zwisający na jej plecach. Miała na sobie bielutki, marszczony topik zakrywający jedynie jej piersi, jasne jeansy sięgające kotek i delikatne sandałki. Okulary przeciwsłoneczne zakrywały jej oczy. Szła z grupą przyjaciół. Rozłożyli swoje ręczniki, a dziewczęta natychmiast przygotowały się do opalania. Chłopcy popędzili do wody. Zamówił kolejną mrożoną herbatę i przypatrywał się jej. Roześmiana rozmawiała z koleżankami, wygłupiała się z nimi, komentowała przechodzących. Wieczorem przyjaciele poszli się na dyskotekę. Mimo, iż z trudem dzierżył ten rodzaj muzyki, podążył za nimi. Usiadł przy barze, zamówił szklankę whisky i szukał jej. Ku jego zdziwieniu usiadła koło niego, zamawiając zimnego drinka.  
\- Koleżanka sama? - Zagadał.  
Spojrzała na niego zarumieniona i podekscytowana całym dniem.  
\- Z przyjaciółmi. A ty?  
\- Samotny strzelec.  
\- Już nie. - Pociągnęła go ku swoim przyjaciołom i przedstawiła.  
Dwójka dziewcząt i trójka chłopców przyjęła go entuzjastycznie, zapraszając do wspólnego tańca. Nigdy wcześniej się tak nie zmęczył. Nawet podczas treningów z bratem. Pot lał się z niego strumieniami, serce biło mu jak szalone, oczy bolały od błyskających świateł. Wyczerpani, ale roześmiani wyszli na zewnątrz, aby się lekko przewietrzyć, a chłopcy chcieli zapalić. Bóg stanął oparty o barierkę i palił, starając się, aby dym nie leciał na towarzyszki siedzące na schodkach.  
\- Skąd jesteś? - Zapytały.  
\- Norwegia.  
\- Wow! Jak się tu znalazłeś?  
\- Dużo podróżuję. Zwiedzam różne klasztory, pałace, kluby...  
Dziewczęta zachichotały. Ona mu się przyglądała. Bacznie.  
\- Byłeś może na jakimś koncercie ostatnio?  
\- Organowym w stolicy.  
Dziewczyny znowu zachichotały.  
\- Wydajesz mi się znajomy.  
\- Cóż, mówią, że każdy w świecie ma swojego sobowtóra. Jestem tu dopiero od dwóch dni. Ale wiesz co, mała? Też mi znajomo wyglądasz.  
Podeszła do niego, chwyciła papierosa i zaciągnęła się, po czym wypuściła dym. Szybko dopaliła i pociągnęła bóstwo w dół schodów. On obejrzał się na śmiejące się towarzystwo.  
\- Wróć przed północą, kopciuszku! - Krzyknął jeden z chłopców.  
Loki przyciągnął ją do siebie i przytulił mocno. Uniosła twarz, objęła dłońmi jego policzki. Przymknęła powieki, kiedy składał na jej ustach pocałunek. Czekał przez wieki, aby wreszcie móc ją dotknąć, pieścić, całować namiętnie. Tak jak teraz. Ich oddechy połączyły się, serca biły w rozszalałym tempie, krew szumiała w uszach. Zadrżała czując chłód muru, o który ją oparł. Przylgnęła do niego całym ciałem, on nakrył ją sobą, chroniąc przed wścibskimi gapiami. Jej usta smakowały miętowym ginem i słodkim martini oraz lepką czekoladą. Odsunęli się od siebie, dysząc. Jej policzki był zaczerwienione, oczy jaśniały drapieżnie.  
\- Znam cię. Na pewno. Musieliśmy się gdzieś spotkać.  
\- Teraz to nie jest ważne. Ważne jest to, że nareszcie jesteśmy razem.  
\- Nareszcie. Razem.  
Mijały dni, tygodnie, miesiące, a dziewczyny nie było widać. Płomień jej włosów barwił umysł boga nie dając mu chwili wytchnienia. Śnił o żółtych oczach. Drżących ustach i zarumienionym licu. O ciele koloru hambergitu, wijącym się pośród futer i czerwonych pukli.  
*  
Bóg Oszustwa nie mógł uwierzyć we własne szczęście. Kobieta, której pragnął, spała tuż obok z anielskim uniesieniem wymalowanym na twarzy. Wtulona w jego ciepły tors oddychała rytmicznie, spokojnie, śniąc. Głaskał jej plecy leniwymi ruchami prawej dłoni, podczas, gdy lewa próbowała walczyć o jakikolwiek dopływ krwi. Spomiędzy jej spierzchniętych i lekko nabrzmiałych warg wydobyło się westchnięcie.  
\- Długo nie śpisz? - Zapytała sennie pozwalając mu uwolnić dogorywającą rękę.  
\- Dostatecznie długo, aby ponownie się w tobie zakochać.  
\- Który to już raz?  
\- Chociażby tysiąc razy, chociażby tysiąc tysięcy razy, Vanya. - Ucałował czule jej blade czoło.  
Podciągnęła się na łokciach i spojrzała na telefon, w którym zajaśniała godzina 5.32.  
\- Muszę zacząć szykować się do pracy, Loki.  
Mężczyzna pochwycił jej wargi składając na nich pocałunek pełen miłości.  
\- Chcę być z tobą na zawsze. - Wyszeptał w jej usta.  
\- I ja tego chcę. Musisz jednak spełnić swoją powinność.  
Czarnowłosy zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Chciałabym, abyś pogodził się z rodziną.  
\- Oni nie są moją rodziną.  
\- Ta kobieta kocha cię na równi z Thorem, ojciec także, bezgranicznie. Inaczej by nas tu nie było.  
-Pocałowała go leniwie po czym, otuliwszy się prześcieradłem, uciekła do łazienki, zanim bóg zdążył wysunąć rękę, by wciągnąć ukochaną z powrotem do łóżka. Spojrzał na rozkopaną pościel. Wspominał ostatnią noc. Jej płomienne włosy idealnie kontrastowały z atłasową czernią, tak samo jak alabastrowa cera i kocie oczy. Ciało miała piękniejsze niż wszystkie boginie razem wzięte. Po godzinie kobieta wyszła do pracy, on natomiast udał się na spotkanie z bratem. Ten czekał na niego w umówionym miejscu już chyba trzeci tydzień. Wzruszył się na widok brata, objął go ramieniem za kark i zaprowadził przed litościwe oblicze ojca. Loki pogodził się ze swoją rodziną, jednak odrzucił propozycję powrotu do Asgardu. Zszedł na ziemski padół, objął swoją miłość, czekającą już w łóżku pośród świeżej pościeli. Ucałował jej różane wargi, karmelkowe sploty, kocie oczy i różane policzki. W oknie pojawił się zarys znajomej postaci. Bogini Hel uśmiechnęła się słodko i zniknęła. Przedwczesna śmierć nie dotknie już jego kobiety. Żadna grypa, cholera, febra, dżuma, rak i udar jej nie odbiorą. Była ukochana przez wszystkie zastępy bóstw i wkrótce miała być zaakceptowana wśród ich szeregów.


End file.
